Eeyore
Eeyore is a donkey from the Winnie the Pooh series. Bio *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Being gloomy, thistles, Poohsticks *'Dislikes:' Being alone, loses his tail, his house falling down Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Pooh's smart friends and also one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. He played Fawn in Skunkeo & Foxet He is a Fawn He played The Glowworm in The Wild Animal Bully He is a Glowworm He played Mortimer Snerd in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Michaelsar12 Style) He is a Panther He played Achilles in The Frog of Notre Dame He is a Horse He played Quasimodo in The Donkey of Notre Dame He is a Bell Ringer He played Magic Carpet in Snoopyladdin He is a Magic Carpet He played Gromit in Goofy and Eeyore (Wallace & Gromit) Portayals: * In The Many Adventures of Jimmy Gourd Eeyore is played by Baloo Gallery: Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Eeyore in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin Eeyore in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Book of Pooh Eeyore in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Eeyore in Disney's House of Mouse Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Eeyore in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Eeyore in Piglet's Big Movie Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh Eeyore.jpg 1005a2d.jpg Eeyore kingdom hearts.png Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh- A Very Merry Pooh Year.jpg Moseyore 042016070110.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5922.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2128.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5108.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5109.jpg day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2282.jpg day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7196.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3277.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3278.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3280.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3281.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-775.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg eeyoresleeping.gif Poses Winnie the Pooh Characters,.jpg eeyore4.png eeyore-ball.png eeyore-sleeping.png mreeyore3.png mreeyore27.png mr-eeyore-a-winnie-the-pooh-thanksgiving-9.2.jpg mreeyore-gloomy.png mr-eeyore-the-tigger-movie-3.15.jpg Mr_Eeyore_4.jpg Mr_Eeyore_in_The_Many_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Mr_Eeyore_in_Winnie_the_Pooh-_A_Very_Merry_Pooh_Year.jpg Mr_Eeyore_in_Winnie_the_Pooh_and_Christmas_Too.jpg Mr_Eeyore_kingdom_hearts.png MV5BOTU2MWEzNmYtNWVhNi00ZTMzLTkxNWEtYjQ2MDlhZTQwMThlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxMjk0Mg@@._V1_.jpg Pooh2.jpg Trivia *His, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, and Pooh's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Donkeys Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Eeyore and Sadness Category:Sad Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters with Deep voices Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers